Dead Island Wiki:Ram
| image = File:DeadIsland25.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Ram on top of an overturned truck. | title = | speed = Fast | weapon = None | aggression = High | danger = Moderate - High | location = First encountered at the Church | health = }} The Ram is a special zombie found in Dead Island. It is first encountered in Act II. Overview The Ram is a hulking zombie who wears a strait jacket which permanently binds his arms to his chest making it impossible for him to use them in combat. He also wears a prison-issue restraint mask (which bears a resemblance to Hannibal Lecter's mask from the movie "The Silence of the Lambs") which prevents him from biting and infecting others. The Ram is significantly larger and taller than most zombies, even Thugs, and it is unclear how it is completely restrained in its strait jacket, pants and mask. Rams are an extremely tough, strong, ferocious and persistent member of the undead. These undead were either already mad before the outbreak or were restrained during it. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them down with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against these terrifying undead specimens. They charge the player like a ram (his charge-route is slightly more follow-the-target as it moves, not just in a straight line). They also kick and headbutt the player when in close quarters, causing the player to lose health, get knocked back and lose stamina. The Ram is first encountered at Saint Christopher's Church, attempting to break down the barred doors along with several Walkers. This Ram has different behavior than other Rams; it will not chase the target outside of the church's yard, and it has the ability to stop in the middle of a charge if that charge seems to lead it outside the church's yard. Tips * Be aware of the area around you as to not get caught up on small items on the ground or draw the attention of other unseen zombie(s) while dodging and positioning. * Rams can also be a beneficial ally with a bit of strategy. If any zombies are closing in on your position while a Ram is in the vicinity, you can angle yourself so that the zombies are between you and the Ram. The Ram will see you and charge, running down any zombies in his path. This can be extremely effective if one said zombie is a Suicider that the Ram runs down while charging at you. * If you're facing a Ram outside near some elevation such as a car or ambulance then he will forget you're there when you jump onto said object. Sometimes the Ram will be right beside you while you're on the vehicle and not be aware that you're killing him slowly. However, when in a hood or certain elevations, the Ram will walk slowly towards you and evenetually kick you instead of charging, knocking you off the elevation and making you vulnerable to a charge, if this happens, it is advised that you run as soon as you stand up * When you face the Ram in the Supermarket, run towards the carts and jump behind them. In some cases he'll just walk around and catch himself on fire granting you an easy kill. * Throwing an explosive knife at the exposed back of the Ram while on a car is another way to kill them. * Elemental weapons are extremely effective against the Ram because it can do damage through his armor. It is advisable to keep more than enough ingredients for the elemental mods and always carry an elemental weapon, as later in the game, you will often face the Ram. Electrical Modifications paralyze the Ram and deal damage over time, as do Poison Modifications; Fire Modifications only deal damage over time and do not stun the Ram. * Molotovs can be effective on Rams, provided they are thrown behind the targeted Ram; upon impact with the surface, the spreading flames of the Molotov will set the Ram ablaze from behind, exploiting its characteristic weakness. It is advised to use a Deo-Bomb or a Grenade when attacking a Ram from a distance. * Try shooting explosive containers around or near the Ram for additional damage or the kill. * Lure the Ram into a burning area and stand on a structure just out of reach, move in and out of the area the Ram is able to reach you to keep him inside the flames until it dies. * The Ram has a habit of attacking whomever attacked it last, so if you are in the vicinity of Punks (in Moresby), or other hostile survivors, they will start shooting the Ram as they see it as a bigger threat than you. Lure them together and they should attack one another. * Throwing Meat Bait against a Ram causes zombies around that area to attack the Ram, adding additional damage to the target, along with distracting it. * Vehicles are highly effective against Rams; they are not only nearly impervious to the Ram's attacks, but also exploit Dead Island's physics as a weapon; a charging Ram striking a charging vehicle head on can result in spectacular Ram flight and damage. Notes *There is an achievement for killing a Ram with Sam B's tackle ability entitled "Oh, no you don't!". *It is possible to avoid the Ram at the City Hall when it is overrun by zombies; all you have to do is take another route to the balcony. Gallery Ramzombie.jpg|The Ram (center). The Ram.jpg|The Ram, charging. ram charge.jpg|Ram charging at the Player. Dead-Island-14.jpg|Another Ram charging. E3-Dead-Island-008.png|A Ram charging Sam and Logan. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 22-38-12-00.jpg|The weak spot on its back. Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies